Lost In The Past
by Lauraesque
Summary: Ever since his release from prison, Clive has been trying to show everyone the truth on what really happened on that fateful day all those years ago and why he did what he did. After being enlightened by his time of reflection and a conversation with a certain someone, he realises force isn't the only way to prove that Bill hawks is not who he seems. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Although I've been playing Layton games since I was about nine, this is actually my first Layton fanfiction. So I'll do my best and I hope you enjoy it.**

_**~Clive~**_

I stared out the small window of the coffee shop, smiling. I had the files I needed. I had the proof. I held my satchel closer to me; if I were to lose these files, I would lose everything. I took a long, final sip of my tea and stood up from my seat. The bell on the door of the shop rang sweetly as I walked out the door and turned down the street on the corner. I stopped to watch the children playing happily in the park, they were so carefree. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the cold brick wall. and thought back to a time when I was like them.

_"whee!" a young boy in blue squealed as his mother pushed the swing, laughing along with the boy._

_"Come on." The mother said, squinting her green eyes in the sunshine "Let's get home in time for daddy." the boy laughed again as the swing slowed down. He hopped off and clasped his mother's hand._

I opened my eyes to find a tear dripping from my eye.

"I have to be strong." I whispered. My eyes filled with fear when I heard a gunshot in the distance. "No... they couldn't have found me!"

"There he is!" I hear some one shout from far away. I break into a run, trying to ignore the fearful screams of Children and their mothers as the secret service soldiers shout bullets down the alleyway which I just ran down. I take comfort in the fact that they can't arrest me. They haven't the power to yet. But soon they will. They'll have power to arrest anyone for no reason at all. They'll have the power to control all of us. Only one person can stop them and that person is me. A service soldier grabs my satchel and rips it off my shoulder.

"NO!" I scream. but its to late. I tried to grasp the bag back, but two soldiers have already grabbed both my arms and one rummages through my bag.

"Ahh... here we are." He pulls a folder out of my bag. Everything I've worked for is being prised from my hands, and there is nothing I can do but watch. "I'll be keeping this." He smiled. an evil, crooked smile that will haunt my memories for the rest of my life. "No what else do we have here..." He pulled a photo. A photo of my mother, father and I. A photo that meant the world to me. It depicted me smiling brightly, a world away from who I am now. My mother was looking down to me and laughing, and my father smiled back at her. "Oh dear, dear Clive..." He tutted, pulling a lighter from his pocket "Don't you know that sentimentality only slows you down?" and with that the photo was alight, blazing with bright fire.

"No... Please, no..." I whimpered. I wanted to scream how much I hated him, but I had no anger left in me. Only sadness. The cruel man gestured to a particularly tough looking secret service soldier.

"Show him not to investigate this matter again." I knew what was coming.

The burly soldier moved towards me, a glint in his eye. Then there was the first swing. He threw his heavy fist into my stomach, so forceful that I threw up. The second to my chest, causing me and the two guards holding my arms to fall back slightly. He grabbed my arm and twisted it until it made a sickening snap. Tears rolled down my face and some of the soldiers winced slightly. Then the penultimate blow to my eye and nose, causing a fountain of scarlet to leak from my nose and my eye began to swell. Then finally, I was knocked out with a fatal blow to the head. I couldn't believe it.. It couldnt be happening.

**Sorry it's quite mysterious, it should be explained in the next couple of chapters then you will understand everything :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any unanswered questions, please do leave a review and I'll explain all in these ANs :)**

**~Clive~**

I could hear faint voices. I couldn't feel my arm and I could feel the dry blood tha caked my face. My mousy brown hair was knotted and greasy from blod and sweat. The blur of voices became clearer.

"Oh, my... How could this have happened?" said a dainty high pitched voice.

"I don't know, Flora..." Came another, unmistakable voice. Flora and the Professor! I have to speak to them, to explain. I tried to form the words in my mouth, but no sound came out.

"Sshh" Flora comforted, bending down beside me. "You'll only hurt yourself" I wondered if they recognised me. Probably not, considering the damage done to my face. "We should take him to the hospital" she suggested. But I couldn't be taken to the hospital, there were to many secret service spies there, and if they were to gain control of my medication... I couldn't begin to imagine what would happen.

"mph.. No... No hospital" I mumbled, trying my best to get off the ground. But no success. I sighed and leaned back on the floor.

"help me get him up." the professor started took my arm and placed it round his neck, Flora carefully picked up my other arm. They supported my weight between them until we came to the small red car known as the Laytonmobile. They lifted me into the back seat and climbed into the front seats. Their voices faded as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Okay my original plan was to have Clive explain everything in this chapter, but I'm out of time. See yall tomorrow ;) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So sorry the last chapter was so short, I had guides! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

_**~Professor Layton~**_

'Hmm..' I thought as I watched Clive asleep. 'How should I go about this?' I thought to myself. Much to my advantage, Flora had not recognised the boy. I imagined that her traumatic experience involving Clive was one that she wished to forget.

"Professor?" came a weary voice from the armchair. I turned to face Clive. His eye had blackened and his nose, although now clear of blood, seemed to be stuck at an angle. His arm hang limply from his shoulder socket. "I would like to apologise... for what I did those years ago. I-I didn't know there was another way... Another way to make people understand. To avenge my parents." I tilted my head with curiosity.

"What do you mean by another way?" I queried. Clive shifted in his seat.

"I don't think the public would be to happy, if they knew it was their Prime Minister who caused the deaths of all those innocent people. Including my parents... Including Claire." Clive smiled weakly. Claire. Hearing her name was like a stab in the chest. I had considered every kind of time paradox, desperately trying to find a loophole. a way for her to be alive. But I knew she wasn't coming back. And I knew whose fault it was. If it weren't for Bill Hawks, Claire would be with us today. It was a truth I had tried to overlook so many times, but whenever I saw Bill's face on the TV I couldn't help but see the man who killed her.

"You mean... to prove Bill is a murderer?" My eyes filled with awe. Clive took a shaky breath and nodded his head.

"Bill Hawks is the murder of hundreds of innocent people. I will not rest until his crimes have been exposed. You cannot argue they deserve to know the truth, don't they?" Clive argued. I couldn't help but agree. It's unfair that he should get away with those crimes. I looked at Clive, I couldn't help but feel sympathy towards him. The leader of his country was the murderer of his parents. He was an orphan. Overtime his hate for Bill warped his vision. nothing was on his mind but revenge. But now something was different. You could see it in the way Clive held himself that he was fighting, not only for himself, but for justice.

"I'll help you." I nodded

"You'll help him with what, Professor?" Flora said, her eyes filled with concern.

"Aahh" Clive said softly "Perhaps I should tell you both my story"

_**~Clive~**_

I sighed and shifted in my seat. The professor had just gently reminded Flora of who I was. I couldn't help but notice she glanced at me every so often, with a glimpse of fear in her eyes. I would never be able to erase what I did. I decided to begin my story.

"I'll start from when I was in prison." I straightened my tie and began my story.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! Just so you know the whole of the next chapter is a flashback from Clive, starting with his time in prison. see you soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, like I said this is Clive's flashback and it's from the point of view of him at the time. Enjoy!**

_**~ Clive, 5 years ago ~**_

I leaned back into my cold steel bed. Another psychiatrist who didn't understand. I kept trying to tell them that I wasn't crazy. But apparently I was. Another appointment with a psychiatrist had been arranged for tomorrow. Maybe this time would be different. I turned on my side and drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

I woke up early this morning and joined the other prisoners in the canteen for our boring breakfast of porridge.

" 'Ello Clive, how are ya?" asked Jonathan, in his thick Irish accent. I sighed and shrugged carelessly.

"Got another appointment today." I complained, spooning lumpy porridge into my mouth.

"Ahh, That's what happens when yeh try to destroy 'alfa London Clive" He laughed and shook his head jollily. I smiled and stared down into the sloppy porridge. A high pitched shriek of a whistle could be heard, signalling that it was time for us to wash up our bowls, then we would be escorted back to our cells in groups of five. I scrubbed my bowl until it shone, and carefully stacked it with the others. After I was escorted by a burly officer to my cell I decided to neaten myself up before my appointment. Once I am satisfied I decide to read through my robot designs. Don't get me wrong, I didn't have the burning desire to destroy the whole of London, but I still enjoy both robotics and architecture. I designed the casino and robot I used myself, Though I suppose I shouldn't be so proud of that last one.

A few hours later an officer came to escort me to the room that I found myself in almost every day. It had two comfortable chairs and a wooden desk between them. In one of the chairs sat a girl, she looked about a year younger than me. In her hand was a pen which she had been repeatedly clicking the officer left the room and closed the door, but I knew the girl would have an alarm she could signal at any time.

"Hello" She said. She had dark brown hair and her chocolate eyes shone in the dim room.

"You're not a psychiatrist." I stated matter of factly. She smiled and nodded.

"No, I'm an apprentice officer." She shook her head in exasperation. I smiled, perhaps this appointment would be different. "I came to talk to you. about what happened when you, or we I suppose, were children."

"What?" I snapped. It was fair to say I don't like the topic of my painful childhood.

"Relax, Clive." She rolled her eyes. I'd never met anybody so careless to upset me. She knew perfectly well of what I was capable of, yet she was so unafraid. "It's me who'll be doing the talking. I'm an orphan too you know."

"Oh." I smiled, pleasantly surprised. It would be her story being told.

"Well, there was a time when I had a normal, happy family. We went to the park, had Sunday dinners and family days out" She smiled, but I could see the sadness in her eyes as she recalled memories of her lost family. "when I was seven years old, you were eight" she added. "and... there was a fire. I lost my mother on that day."  
I felt her pain. We'd been through a similar experience. "At first I sobbed into my father's coat. But then I turned around and saw a boy in an olive coloured blazer and green cap, crying by himself. I knew that he had lost both his parents." I felt a wet tear roll down my cheek. she continued "And I stopped crying, because I still had my father, and he had nobody" she smiled weakly through the tears that had rolled down her cheek.

"You shouldn't have stopped crying..." I whispered. She looked at me confusion spreading across her face "Thinking about it, not allowing yourself to be sad because others have it worse, is like not allowing yourself to be happy because others have it better."  
She nodded and smiled, gratefully accepting my advice.

"It doesn't finish there Clive..." she closed her eyes and whispered. "Me and my dad were doing okay by ourselves. He was doing well in his job as a scientist, and I was happy and had lots of friends. But one day I came home and my dad wasn't there. Do you know where he went, Clive?"  
I nodded solemnly. Her father was one of the abducted scientists Dimitri kidnapped in order to build a time machine. "Well, my father never returned. I can only assume that he died during his time in 'future London' " She said, her voice shook with sadness.

"I-I'm so sorry..." I stammered. It was my fault. The girl had next to nothing, and because of me the last person she cared about was gone. There came a knock from the steel door.

"You Have five minutes!" the officer shouted gruffly.

"I don't have time to explain" she whispered into my ear. I stood confused as she slipped a letter into my blazer pocket. "Goodbye, Clive" She pulled me into a quick hug.

"What's your name?" I asked quickly. She had shared her sad life story with me and I didn't even know her name.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that." She smiled sweetly. "Which is why..." she mumbled under her breath "I gave you a secret letter that you cannot let any officer find."  
We left the room and she softly shut the door behind her.

"I trust everything was alright, miss?" the sturdy officer asked.

"Quite alright sir." The girl smiled sweetly. It felt odd to stand next to a girl of my own age. I hadn't been near one since I came to this prison. Psychiatrists dont tend to be eighteen year old girls.

"Goodbye, Clive" and with that she walked down the stone cold corridor.

"Goodbye!" I called after her, waving and grinning like an idiot. She turned round and laughed at the spectacle of me and waved back, laughing too. The officer next to me frowned upon our 'childish' behaviour. I was escorted back to my bleak cell. I sat down on my cold bed and pulled the letter from my pocket. I read through the letter and smiled to myself. after that day I started counting the days until I would be released from prison and everyday held promise. That girl had given me hope.

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed that because it took me ageeeesss to write (although I was watching Angus thongs and Perfect Snogging meanwhile, which happened to be showing on E4) See ya tomorrow :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Looks like this will be another shortie, I have lots to do! enjoy :) P.s yeah I'm in it... I do that a lot! it's my lil way of helping to motivate myself to write.**

_**~Clive~**_

I smiled, remembering the day I had met Laura.

"I still have that letter today." I pulled the, now tatty, letter from the pocket inside my blazer.

"Hmm..." The professor nodded. He cleared his throat and read aloud:

_Dear Clive,_

_I am sorry I couldn't talk to you more because I have much to discuss.  
You and I both know who was responsible for the deaths of your parents and my mother. Bill Hawks, the prime minister. I know you set up the whole future London scheme in order to get revenge on Bill, but I wanted to tell you something. Force is not the only way to get your revenge, there is a much more respectable route. One you and I may even be applauded for. I personally believe that the country deserves to know of the disgusting crimes their leader, Bill Hawks, is responsible for. There is a way to prove him guilty, and I know there is a way of doing it.  
It would appear that all documentations on the explosion ten years ago were erased, but it is not true. There are several pieces of evidence that, when presented together, make it quite obvious that Mr. Hawks was the one responsible for all those deaths. I already have several accomplices in finding and protecting these vital documents. We call ourselves the Secret Association of Victims of Injustice (or usually SAVI for short). To give you an Idea on what work SAVI are currently doing here's a list._

_- Gathering Witnesses  
- Using inside spies to discover Bill's future plans  
- Searching for documents related to the fire in police stations all over the world_

_and we've also helped raise money for those who have been affected by Bill Hawks._

_Before you decide whether or not you would like to be part of the SAVI you need to know this. Bill Hawks has an army of Secret Service Soldiers (or SSS ), which he uses to track down members of the SAVI and other people investigating the matter of the fire. You could be injured, or even killed. You should also know, from what we have discovered from our double agents (Government Moles, you can call them.) Bill Hawks plans to gain control of the police, meaning he can arrest anyone he chooses and The army, meaning he can start a war should he. We have further evidence to suggest he also wants to take over the whole of England. It would be a painful dictatorship, especially for anyone who has ever had anything to do with the SAVI._

_The choice is yours.  
Should you wish to join me and the SAVI in protecting our country from the grasp of Bill Hawks, then meet me at the Clock shop at the end of Midland road in EXACTLY five years time. (You should be out of prison by then.)  
Should you wish not to join, then just don't show up._

_I hope to see you in five years, which sounds seemingly rude as its quite a while away._

_Kind Regards,  
Laura_

"I see." mumbled the Professor, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"When you found me, I'd just had a very bad run in with the SSS. I had many files that helped prove that Bill Hawks was responsible for the explosion... but they caught me." I explained. I tried hard not to grimace at the sick memory of being beaten, and what I would consider emotionally tortured.

"What kinds of things were on these documents?" The professor questioned, curiosity creeping over him.

"Lists." I stated "There was a list of all the people who died in the fire, there was a list of witnesses to the fire and details on where to find them and there were lists of people who could help us. But they took it all. There was also a very important interview with Bill Hawks. As you can imagine before the time machine caused all those deaths, he was very proud of his invention and showing it off. It proves him responsible for the building of the machine. But the most important document..." I shook my head angrily "The one I'm going to hell for losing, was a form with Bill's signature on it. It was the form he signed to say that he had personally checked and reviewed the machine, and that it was safe to use. Even though he was fully aware the time machine was dangerous and risky, he signed this paper. He endangered the lives of all in London, by signing that form. And now I've bloody lost it."  
the weight of what had happened finally kicked in. I held my head in my hands and let out a shaky sob. I failed the SAVI, I failed Laura, and I failed England.

"It's ok Clive... You did your best." Flora nervously edged towards me and put her arm round my shoulder. She was still afraid.

"My best wasn't good enough" I said blankly. After letting me compose myself, the Professor pressed on.

"So I suppose you went to the clock shop then?"

"Yes" I nodded "It was abandoned when I got there, all that was left when I came in was the giant clock, a table and two chairs and a small kettle brewing. Laura was there too of course."

"Right." The professor nodded, processing all the information had been given. I could practically hear the cogs n his brain turning. "So, a brief summary. You are part of the SAVI, a secret organisation whose goal is to prove Bill Hawks is responsible for the explosion sixteen years ago, and by doing so preventing him from gaining control over England"  
I nodded to show he had all the facts correct so far.  
"But Bill has an army of Secret Service Soldiers, or the SSS, that are trying to stop you from achieving your goal. You were recently attacked by the SSS and they now have possession of some very important documents that prove Bill responsible of the explosion. One particularly important document being a form signed by Bill Hawks showing he had tested and reviewed the time machine and that it was not in any way dangerous, which of course he knew it was. This makes him guilty of endangering, and furthermore , the lives of innocent people living near by in London. Therefore is guilty of manslaughter and is not in a fit position as a criminal to lead our country. Is that all correct?"

"Yes that is correct exactly." I agreed. The professor went on to ask more questions.

"What is Laura's current occupation?" He asked, adjusting his hat carefully.

"She currently is a high ranking officer at Scotland yard. Has come in handy on many occasions as we need someone with the clearance to get us the documents we need." I explained carefully.

"And you, Clive?" he gestured his hand towards me politely.

"I'm a journalist for the newspaper 'The London Express'. Has come in handy for criticising Bill's leadership." I laughed, resting my head against the cushion comfortably. The professor took a sip of his cup of tea and chuckled too.

"Clive, what happens to the government moles if they are discovered?" He asked, his concerned eyes shining.  
I stopped laughing. I had seen that many times, and we have lost many members of the SAVI this way.

"It's truly horrible professor... The punishment was one I had experienced myself. I-I-if it weren't for Laura... I don't think I would've ever recovered from it. Sometimes it affects me today. Bill Hawks can be a very cruel man, and though a persuasive and admirable leader... He has a very dark side to him. A need for power." I put down the cup of tea I was holding, painful memories of the experience stirred in my mind.  
I turned my head to see Flora staring at me with worry, her dark eyes filled with worry.

"What was the punishment, Clive?" she whipered.

"I-it was..."

**Okay, next chapter is another flashback. In a sense there are two stories in this fanfic. There is Clive's time in prison, and some stories of the SAVI. Then there's of course the time hes going to be spending with Layton, Flora and other members of the SAVI. the present, so to speak. My character Laura will soon be making an appearance in the present, and as you know from the character list, Luke will be in this too! So yeah, the next chapter is a chapter about Clive being tortured *Insert sad and horrified / scared emoji here* And as usual, I will update tomorrow! see ya :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lack of updating! I've been busy :) I hate to ask but how'd you think its going so far? Is everything explained? Do you want more action? Let me know :3 enjoy this chapter**

_**~Clive's Flashback~**_

"Do you know why you're here, Clive?" Bill hawks said slowly while he sipped his steaming cup of tea. He smiled and lean't back into the comfortable plush chair. His face was smug as he relished in his victory. He carefully placed down his cup of tea and adjusted his thick framed glasses and stared at me intently.

"I-I was collecting some files from the police station... a-and I was ambushed by a group of secret service soldiers. Why did you bring me here?" I raised my gaze to stare him in the soul-less eyes. "I did my time. All I'm trying to do is bring justice to a man who didn't do his. I haven't done anything illegal! It is not against the law to research this!" I shouted at him,my hate and anger brewing inside me.

"Ah, well. You and I don't tend to, exactly, abide the Law. Do we not?" He took another long sip from his tea. I stared at him, pure hatred burning in my eyes. I wanted to break the shackles that tied me to the walls and kick his stupid head in, but the metal was bound heavily and tightly, it would be a waste of time to try. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. This is where all the government moles get punished. I don't need to worry about abusing the law..." He stirred his tea smiling to himself. He raised his eyebrows and gestured with the spoon "Because you see, you won't remember me doing it."  
I began to wonder what he could possibly mean before three heavily armed secret service soldiers unlocked the shackles that held me and dragged me through the door. I kicked out and screamed as loudly as I could, but there was nobody who cared to hear me. They led me to a large stone chair a strapped me in so I couldn't escape and a large wired helmet was brought down and locked over my head. A man in a white lab coat began to flick switches and push buttons upon a giant machine that appeared to connect with the helmet.

"Wh-what are you doing? Please don't!" I begged, but it was useless. every person in this building was as cold hearted and cruel as Bill himself. He flipped one finally switch and a massive jolt of electricity went through me. I felt as though something was being ripped out of me through the jolts of electricity. I screamed. A piercing, painful shriek that seemed to unnerve even the cruel scietist before me. I thought I was going to die. But then I heard a gunshot in the distance, a flicker of hope flooded through me. Perhaps it was a rescue team? I tried hard not to let my hopes soar, it was probably just another way of torturing poor prisoners. but it was followed by another series of firing, then a deadly silence.

**THUMP THUMP**

The door crashed down, revealing a girl and a small group of armed people standing behind it.

"PUT YOU HANDS UP." she yelled at the scientist. He put his shaky hands in the air, his face had gone a ghostly pale. "TURN THAT BLOODY EVIL MACHINE OFF, RIGHT NOW." The scientist shifted slightly but reluctantly obeyed the girl. The masses of electricity that seemed to be attacking my mind stopped, but the ringing throughout my ears and the slightly dizzy feeling had not gone. "Oh, Clive..." she removed my helmet and unstrapped the metal cuffs. While she was releasing me the scientist had grabbed a gun and pointed it at her back. Before anyone had even noticed the girl spun round and shot him square in the head. "Thought he could catch me off guard, ey?" the other men that had come in with her when she busted down the door chuckled amongst themselves.

"Wh-who are you?" I shook my head. I knew the girl but I couldn't quite put my finger on where from.

"Clive? It's me, Laura." She looked deeply saddened, and she seemed to search my eyes for something.

"Laura..." I squinted as I thought hard "I-I remember... We met at the prison." I tried to remember the moments I first looked upon the girls face, I could recall them... but it was so painful. "My head..." I brought my hand to my head which felt so heavy.

"Sshh" She comforted. "At least he's not completely lost it. Destroy the vile machine." she said to the others in the room. They nodded and began to smash the machine with pipes and other debris found in the room. "Can you walk?" Laura asked me. I nodded weakly in response and slung my arm over her shoulder to support my weight. My legs swayed back and forth, I felt like I was going to faint.

"They're in there!" A gruff voice came from the distance. Laura's eyes filled with fear.

"Run." she whispered to the others. They ran on ahead as we limped behind. I noticed she deliberately dropped a scarlet envelope on the floor as we trudge through the dreary prisoner filled halls.

**Okie dokieee hope you enjoyed that, and remember to review, follow and favourite :) thanks x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so MAYBE I stole the whole hijack/brainwash thing from hunger games... But I hope you enjoyed that, err action packed chapter. Enjoy this new chapter anyways!**

**_~Clive~_**

"Thats horrible Clive..." Flora gazed at the floor. Shifting her hands in her lap.

"Yes, it is most dreadful..." The professor pulled his hat over his eyes, disgust spread across his face.

"I'd like to apologise, for future. I can almost guarantee that at some point, I'll lose it a bit... It affects me when I'm stressed." I explained. Normally Laura can calm me down, but she's been so busy with SAVI recently


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, I didn't realise but a lot of my other chapter got cut off! I didn't want to confuse you guys so I decided to continue it into a new chapter. It's short because its now 23:03 and I have school tomorrow XD I was out all day today you see. But anyway enjoy the chapter!**

_**~Clive~**_

The professor came in with another pot of tea and some biscuits. I closed my eyes and re-accounted for everything that had happened that day. Laura taught me to do this every so often to keep my memory working well. There's a chance that one day I'll forget everything. I'm like a grenade, I could go off at any moment. **(The fault in our stars *cries*)** My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the front door. And not just any knock. The knock that only five people know. One of them is in this room and two of them are dead. So which of the other two is it?

**Sorry this one's short, it had to complete the other chapter and now I'm really tired *yawns* So I'll see you tomorrow then, If I finish my homework on time! I also have a quick announcement to make, so make sure you check back! Bye :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so basically I'm doing this philosophy project and I asked if i could do a professor Layton spin off. My teacher said I could, so I've decided to publish it and when I do I'll leave you guys a link! It's about Layton and Clive (but of course) and the theme is moral dilemma's. Should be interesting, so keep an eye out! Enjoy the chapter!**

_**~Clive~**_

The door thumped impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Flora sighed as she went to open the door.

"This location is compromised. We need to evacuate. Now" I could hear a familiar voice from the hallway. I abruptly stood up. It was the voice of someone I'd been waiting to see for a long, long time.

"Oh my!" Flora gasped "Luke is that really you?" I came into the hallway to see Luke and Flora in a tight embrace, Luke struggling for air. In the corner of the hallway, wearing a grey cashmere sweatshirt, dark denim jeans and small heeled boots stood one of my best friends. She had her hair back in a loose bun and she studied my face carefully over Luke's shoulder.

"You lost the files didn't you." She sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head on the wall. I nodded guiltily and leaned back next to her.

"Laura, I'm sorry I-" I began to speak. but Laura shook her head to cut me off.

"I should have forced you to bring that security team with you. I know you don't want to drag others into your shit, But Clive that's what the whole damn point of an organization like ours is." She furrowed her brow in frustration, as if I couldn't understand the simple concept. "I was worried, okay Clive? No offence but your not exactly the strongest fighter, and you go walking around with documents that could get you killed."

"Worried about me or the files?" I grinned as a slight blush swept over her cheeks.

"Dammit Clive. Get over yourself. C'mon we need to evacuate, the SSS know your location. Your so damn lucky I scanned those files into my computer last week. Or else you'd be a dead man." She tilted her head slightly, I have to say her deadly cold tone did scare me slightly.

"Layton wants to join SAVI by the way. How'd you come across Luke?" I glanced towards Luke, who was now beaming up at the professor. Probably telling him of his life in America and such. He'd grown up a lot. His old sweatshirt, shorts and braces had been replaced by a plain white shirt, loose blue tie and a long pair of dark trousers. His cap had of course remained.

"Well obviously I thought it was you. Realised it must be that boy who looked so much like you and hired him as my apprentice for both SAVI and my Archaeology presentations. Not for Law though. Already have an partner at Scotland yard so there isn't really a point. He really is apprentice no. 1" I smiled at the use of Luke's old catchphrase. "Now go apologise to him already so we can leave."

"Right." I nodded and marched over to Luke. I was conscious that everyone was watching but I wasn't going to let that make my apology any less sincere.

**Okay, hope you liked I need to sleep now goodnight ;O x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated. I had a lot of homework and stuff! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! :) x**

**P.s Swearword alert!**

**_~Clive~_**

I cleared my throat nervously.  
"Err.. Luke?" I tapped him Luke on the shoulder nervously. He turned roundd to face me and tilted his head expectantly.

"Yeah?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"I.. I just wanted to apologise for... Y'know... Impersonating you... and kicking a plant pot at you." I returned the smile, scratching the back of my head awkwardly. I could hear Laura snickering from behind me.

"Clive, If I hadn't forgiven you, I would never had agreed to be your stunt double guy." Luke shrugged. Laura's laughing stopped abruptly. She shifted uncomfortably on each leg.

"What?!" I snapped, looking back at Laura angrily.

"Uhh..." Laura murmured, quietly. "I.. Um.. didn't put him in any actual danger or anything... and it's not like I haven't given him other jobs, y'know. He's my apprentice in almost everything..."

"Laura..." I shook my head and sighed. "I don't want to put anybody in anymore danger for my sake, okay?"

"You think I'd let him wonder off into dangerous situations without training or anything?" She frowned and shook her head exasperatedly. "C'mon Luke. lets show Clive what you've learn't."  
We followed Laura and Luke outside in confusion. To my surprise we found ourselves surrounded by SSSs in seconds. Laura nodded towards Luke. "You ready, Luke?" Laura grinned. Luke smiled brightly and nodded in response, ever the earnest apprentice he was. Laura made the first move. She swung her leg low across the soldiers shins, he fell over in his surprise. While she proceeded to kick him in the temple, another soldier pointed a gun at Laura's back. within milliseconds Luke had disarmed the gunman and shot him in the leg. "Thanks." Laura smiled quickly, before proceeding to knee the next soldier in the groin. Meanwhile Luke had a punch out with the remaining soldier.

"Told you we had to evacuate." Luke nodded affirmatively. He then proceeded to tie up his shoe laces, which had come undone during the fight. Laura adjusted her hair and tossed a pair of keys in my direction.

"We best get moving. They'll have called reinforcements already." Laura stamped on one of the unconscious guards intercom and pulled a helmet over her hair. She swung her leg over her motorbike and started it up. "Flora, you can ride with me. Professor you ride with Luke and Clive you're on your own. Is that alright with you all?" I walked up to my beloved bike. It was still in perfect condition, the green paint was still thick and the silver metal shone in the sun. I ran my hand along the bikes edge. I'd missed that bike. "C'mon, Clive!" Laura revved up her bike. I looked over to Flora who looked positively white, as if she was about to puke. Laura noticed this and said comfortingly "Don't worry Flora. I'm actually the safest driver in this group, believe it or not. I would've put you with Luke otherwise." Flora nodded appreciatively but continued to shake nervously. "Here we go!" Laura yelled. We were soon racing down the roads. It felt so good to be speeding across the streets, the wind ruffling my hair. I glanced in my wing mirror, only to see us being tailed by three different cars and one lorry. "Crap" I heard Laura mutter underneath her breath.

"Follow me!" I yelled and spun the bike down a thin alleyway. The others followed me. I knew for a fact that we no longer had the lorry, or the bigger of the three cars, to worry about. "Two down, Two to go" I laughed to myself manically.

"You're enjoying this?" Luke shouted over the buzzing of our bikes, glancing at me worriedly.

"Are you kidding? I've spent most of my life locked up or collecting police reports. This is the most fun I've had in years!" I replied, carefully dodging a bollard in the side of the road.

"Well, I'm glad YOU'RE enjoying yourself!" Yelled Laura, clearly scared of the small, speedy car that was fast approaching her and Flora. I decided to help them out a little. I slowed my speed down until I was just in line with the cars window. I pulled out a shot gun from my blazer pocket and quickly shot the cars tire, before speeding up again and passing the girls, Pausing only to quickly wink at Laura, who was smiling as brightly as the stars that surrounded us.

"Only one more to go!" I yelped joyfully. Luke smiled too, even though he was trying hard not to tumble into the wall, taking the professor with him. I guess he was still getting the hang of motorcycles. But the celebrations didn't last long. We were fast approaching a dead end. Miraculously, all the vehicles managed to halt to a brake just in time. We were all panting exhaustedly, when four men dressed in black stepped out of the long black vehicle.

"Get behind me and Laura!" Luke commanded, but the Professor had already grabbed a pipe to use as a fencing sword and I had armed myself with a shotgun. Flora cowered behind the Professor and Laura and Luke rolled up their sleeves, clearly ready for a punch-out. The men in black were the first to react, they charged at us each carrying a different weapon. Two of them held large guns, one held a sharp dagger and the other was wearing two knuckle dusters.

"We don't wanna hurt you or nothin, so if we could all just follow me and there will be no trouble at all." The one with the knuckle dusters spoke in a hushed but firm tone. His eyed flickered from Flora to Laura "Wouldn't want you pretty ladies gettin' hurt or anyfink." He said in his thick accent. His outfit was different to the others, tougher. He wore long black trousers and a black shirt. Four of the shirt buttons were undone, revealing a long purple scar down the man's chest. His head was shaven and he had a stubbly chin. A growl escaped my lips when he stepped closer to Laura, his fingers shaking as if he was itching to use his dangerous knuckle duster. "Ohh, what have we here?" He spun on his boots to face me. "Don't want me touching your precious little friend here?" He gently pressed the pointed knuckle duster against Laura's cheek.

"Don't you fucking dare you bastard!" Luke yelled at the man. The man turned to face Luke, but kept his hand pressed against Laura's face. Luke glared at him with all his might.

"I wouldn't startle me boy. My hand just might-" The man pulled his knuckles down across Laura's cheek, slicing it open. Blood seeped out of four open slits. My heart shattered as Laura let out an agonized scream. "-Slip" The man smiled evilly, displaying each one of his yellow teeth. That was when the fight broke out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me so long to update the last chapter! Here is another one of Clive's flashbacks. As you know there was about to be a giant fight, and so Clive is reminded of another time he was fighting alongside Laura. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

_**~Clive's Flashback~**_

I threw a punch at the soldier to my left, while dodging another's roundhouse kick. In the corner of my eye I saw Laura sweeping the legs of the larger soldier, causing him to fall on the floor. I then heard the sickening sound of Laura's fist making contact with his face. A small white chip landed in Laura's palm.

"Put it under your pillow." Laura winked, pressing the tooth into the man's palm. "C'mon Clive, lets go." Laura yelped, grabbing my arm as she ran past. I hadn't quite knocked out the soldier yet but it would be a good twenty minutes until he got back up and chased us again.

"Why won't they just leave us alone? They only get beaten up all the time!" I groaned as I swung my leg over my motorbike and revved up the engine.

"They caught one of us before-" Laura glanced at me as we raced across the roads on our way back to HQ "-They probably think they can do it again." We were silent after that. I was lost in deep thought, trying to remember clearly what happened before I found myself chained to a wall and facing my worst enemy. But as hard as I tried I simply couldn't remember. We were coming up to the turn we were supposed to turn down to get back to Headquarters, but if Laura hadn't cleared her throat loudly to remind me, I probably would have zipped straight passed it. We slowed our motorcycles down to a gentle speed and carefully eased them into the HQ garage. "This office always reminds me of Batman." Laura thought out loud as she swiped her elite card in the elevator scanner. Laura was at quite a high rank in the SAVI and could go pretty much anywhere she wanted in the building.

"Batman?" I choked laughing.

"Y'know, its a giant secret HQ for an anti-government association pretending to be an ordinary office." Laura explained as the elevator shot up to the 76th floor. I laughed again and looked at Laura, who was smiling back at me innocently.

"I often forget that you are a scary, ninja nineteen year old who could potentially kill me and frame it on somebody else."

"Well, don't judge a book by its cover." Laura smiled stepping out of the glass elevator into her bright, sky high office. I was about to turn and press the button to go back to my regular floor 34 office when Laura stopped me. "Do you wanna hang out here for a while? We can order pizza." Laura smiled, shrugging carelessly.

"Yeah, Ok." I grinned. Another one of the reasons Laura can do whatever she wants is because her granddad owns the SAVI. And her granddad is as rich as I was before I blew all my cash on building a giant replica of London and a mobile fortress. I often wonder where the hell he gets his money, and pays most of the people who work here (I get a small pay too, but I still work as a reporter for more money and resources). I reckon he probably sells some of the information to other organisations, and probably gets some anonymous donations. But still. Laura woke me from my trance by dropping the phone down onto her glass coffee table a slumping next to me on the leather black sofa.

"I just ordered two margaritas, some garlic bread and some wedges. Is that Ok?" Laura yawned, stretching out slightly.

"Yeah that fine." I nodded "Are you tired or something?" I worried. Laura's been under a lot of stress since I was captured,and I know there's a lot of things she isn't telling me. The truth is she's still a teenager. Sure, she's almost twenty, but a teenager at heart. And being a high ranking member of an anti-government organisation, while multitasking about three other jobs, is way too much for a teenager to be doing. To much for anybody to be doing.

"Wha-what? oh.. yeah. I'm fine?" Laura grumbled, her eyes fluttering sleepily. after a few minutes of silence it was evident that Laura had drifted of to sleep on the sofa. I sighed and put a blanket around her shoulders, she looked perfect sleeping there **{A/N don't start singing 5SOS except if you really have to.} **(Even if there was a little dribble on the corner of her mouth). Soon the buzzer went off and I quickly answered it as not to wake Laura.

"I have your pizza?" The pizza guy stammered. I pushed the button that would allow him into the elevator and send him up to Laura's room. About a minute later he had appeared by my side, eagerly holding out the food. "That'll be £14.85 please." He grinned cheesily. No pun intended.

"Oh, right..." I mumbled, pulling out a ten pound and five pound note from my pocket. I also gave him a couple of pound coins tip and told him to keep any leftover change.

"Cheers." he nodded "Looks like your date's fallen asleep then?" he glanced towards Laura.

"Oh no were just-" I began to explain, but do we really have to label everything as friend, or girlfriend? "-Never mind." I smiled and shook his hand. I watched him scoot off on his little delivery bike. I turned to the sofa, where I noticed Laura had stirred. "Awake are we?" I laughed at her puzzled expression.

"I just awoke to the smell of pizza..." She mumbled. stretching out her arm trying to grasp a slice.

"Right." I smiled and picked up the TV remote, I began to flick through the channels when a sudden image came to mind:

_I noticed she dropped a scarlet envelope on our way out..._

It was a memory from when I had been rescued about a month ago. "Laura?" I asked

"Mhmm?" was Laura's response as she bit into the hot, cheesy pizza.

"What was in that red envelope you dropped when you were rescuing me?"

"W-well..." She stammered, carefully putting down the slice of pizza. "In the envelope... there was a copy of the pictures of... They were pictures of-" a tear trickled down Laura's cheek. I leaned towards her and wiped the salty tear with my sleeve, I held her closer to me so I could feel the beat of her heart on my chest. "They were the pictures of the victims... And the prisoners... His prisoners."

"Sshh. Its okay..." I rocked her back and forth in my arms "Can you tell me what you mean by victims, Laura?" I questioned gently

"He tortures people Clive. Bill hawks tortures people and then he brainwashes them." She buried her face in my shirt "He tortured you, Clive... And I only just got there in time, in time to stop you being brainwashed... I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time to stop you being tortured." She looked up into my eyes apologetically "I dropped a note that said if they ever attempted to hurt you again, I would immediately have these published... But then I got a letter back." Laura uncrossed her legs and pulled herself up from my clasp, I watched her pad other to the other side of the room and leaf through some draws. She came back and sat next to me again, holding a dark red envelope. she handed it to me and nodded, gesturing for me to read it. I opened it and read in my head:

_Laura,_

_If you think we intend on harming Clive deliberately, you are mistaken.  
I only did what I did to get to you specifically, seeing as you appear to care for each other quite a bit.  
Why else would I have bothered sending you all those sound recordings?  
But seeing as you insist, I shall no longer harm Clive.  
I think it best if we torment you... Directly, shall we say?_

_Sincerely,  
Bill Hawks_

I put my arm around Laura once again.

"They want to hurt you?" I stammered, trying to comprehend the huge mess. Laura nodded solemnly "But.. Why? I-I won't let them!" I yelled slamming my fist on the coffee table. I took a second to re-compose myself, as Laura looked slightly scared by my outburst. "Can I hear the sound recordings?" I turned to Laura, who nodded in quiet response. She walked up to her voice mail machine and pressed the play button. The machine whirred and the message began to play. It was a single long distinct scream, A scream that I knew was none other than my own.

"We have to stop him, Clive." Laura whispered, gazing out the window. I walked up behind her and gently put one hand on her shoulder. I looked out the window at the starry sky, which seemed to shine a little brighter tonight.

"We will." I nodded. And our hearts glimmered, with the little bit of hope we had. A bit like the first star out; in the wide, dark spread of the sky.

**Flashback over! Next scene is another action-packed fight scene, so prepare yourselves. It'll be quiet the change from the cute fluff you just read. I think my dog really inspired this chapter (She was snoring away on the sofa while I wrote this). And yep, I really was listening to 'She looks so perfect' when I was writing this... So I really couldn't help but slip that in. I was also listening to the Vamps and R5, I wonder if any of you like them? Well, c'ya next time ~L xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I'm basically gonna do what I would like to call 'a summary chapter' before continuing. I'm basically just going to explain everything. Before I start, CliveDove I wanted to explain that the 'caked my face' basically means covered my face, or coated my face. Have you ever heard of the expression 'caked with mud'?**

**Well anyway lets go over some of the key events that have happened so far:**

**1. Clive is attacked by 'Secret Service Soldiers' (The SSS) who steal important files about Bill Hawks.**

**2. Clive is found by the Professor and Flora who take him back to Layton's house.**

**3. Clive has a flashback about how he met his friend Laura, who introduced him to the Secret Association of Victims of Injustice (SAVI for short). Clive decides to find a way to prove that Bill Hawks is murderous and not fit to be a leader by using Logic instead of force. Laura also tells Clive that Bill Hawks is responsible for her mother's death and that Clive is responsible for her father's disappearance.**

**4. Clive also has a flashback about being tortured by Bill Hawks, which reveals that Bill Hawks brainwashes any SAVI moles he finds in the government. Laura rescues him just in time, but he now has memory problems. Clive also notes that a red envelope was dropped in Bill's lab.**

**5. Laura and Luke Triton turn up at the Professor's door. Clive tells Laura that Layton wants to join SAVI. Laura warns that rthe house needs to be evacuated, but nobody really listens. Clive apologises to Luke, who then reveals he is his 'stunt double' involved in many cases (such as retrieving files.)**

**6. Laura wants to display what she has taught Luke, so they go outside to find the house has been surrounded by Secret Service Soldiers. Luke and Laura fight off all the soldiers and Clive is reunited with his old motorbike.**

**7. A high speed car chase breaks out and the gang attempt to escape down an alleyway, assuming that only their motorbikes will fit, but end up being cornered by one of the cars. They prepare to fight.**

**8. Clive has another flashback about a time where he and Laura were fighting. In this flashback, they escape to the SAVI headquarters. It is revealed that Laura's grandfather is the leader of the SAVI. It is also revealed that Clive was tortured a lot by Bill Hawks (methods of torture remains unknown) but the only reason Clive was being tortured was to get to Laura. Bill's reasons for wanting to disgruntle Laura remain unknown. The contents of the red letter are revealed to be photos that could be important proof that Bill Hawks is... well, evil.**

**9. One of the SSS slices Laura's cheek with a knuckle duster. Both Luke and Clive appear to be very angry about this. (Luke actually swears. in front of the professor. so that's definitely saying something.) A fight is about to break out.**

**NOTE:**

**The flashbacks aren't just scenes that happened, they are literal flashbacks that go through Clive's head when reminded of the time. Clive has these flashbacks as a result of the minor brain washing that was inflicted upon him.**

**Well I hope that you all understand everything now. I'll do more of these summary chapters once in a while, and let me know if you have any trouble understanding anything and I'll put it in the Authors Note at the beginning of the next chapter. Thanks, keep on reading and enjoying!**

**~ L xx**


End file.
